Primer Beso
by HedwigDream
Summary: Se plantea preguntárselo, caminar directamente hacia ella y decirle ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó hace una semana? Bueno, quiero hablar de ello. -...- Esta historia participa en el "Reto: Primer beso" del foro "Ronmione Pride"


_¿Por qué pasa esto? _ Se preguntó mientras caminaba apurado a la Sala Común. Llevaba días dándole vueltas al mismo tema, y sabía que no sería fácil sacar ese momento de su cabeza. Se preguntó si a _ella_ le pasaría igual, si tampoco puede conciliar el sueño por las noches, si tampoco puede dejar de pensar en _eso_.

Se plantea preguntárselo, caminar directamente hacia ella y decirle_ ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó hace una semana? Bueno, quiero hablar de ello. _Estaba seguro de que ella evitaría el tema, o diría que todo fue un impulso, ¿le correspondería? Probablemente no, pero _tenía _ que estar seguro, sin importar las consecuencias que pudiera tener una pregunta tan imprudente.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que hace tiempo había llegado frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, y ésta se había resignado a ignorarlo a él y a su expresión totalmente perdida. Sólo cuando unos niños de primero entraron corriendo y tropezando torpemente, pudo notar que sus puños ya se habían entumido por la presión, y sus nudillos estaban blancos entre sus pecosas manos.

A paso decidido entró a la Sala Común buscando esa cabellera enmarañada y castaña que le era tan familiar. La encontró (como si pudiera ser diferente) estudiando en una de las butacas cercanas a la ventana. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y apuntaba datos y fechas en un pergamino, su miraba iba y venía de libro en libro, y parecía estar hecha un lío entre tantos pergaminos.

Cualquier persona consideraría ese estado como lamentable, _la pobre chica Granger en pleno ataque de estudio. _Solo él apreciaba esa concentración, como nada alrededor le molestaba en ese momento, y como sus labios temblaba mecánicamente cuando leía para sí misma sus ensayos una y otra vez, repasando cada línea con un respeto y paciencia que pocos tenían, y muchos menos demostraban a la hora de estudiar.

Otra vez, se había perdido en sus pensamientos, esperaba que después de aclarar _el asunto, _ todos esos momentos en los que viajaba de ida y vuelta a la luna, se acabaran. Una voz interior le dijo que no sería así, _Todo será mucho peor_, le decía como si se burlara de su desgracia, si se le puede llamar así a lo que sentía.

Antes de pensar demasiado (de nuevo…) caminó derecho hacia la chica. Se mantuvo de pie unos minutos antes de que ella se dignara a levantar la mirada. Al principio era obvio que se sintió ofendida _¿Quién osaba perturbar su estudio?_, pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, una leve sonrisa cruzó sus labios ¿Era una sonrisa? ¿O una mueca? No importaba, cualquier reacción era bienvenida. Lo lamentable fue que, a penas y desapareció la fugaz sonrisa, sus ojos parecieron sorprendidos, casi nerviosos ¿Era eso una respuesta a lo que se había estado preguntando toda la semana? ¿O solo lo confundía aún más? _Asegúrate de una vez por todas…, _ le volvió a decir la voz, que ahora adquiría un tono muy parecido al de los gemelos.

"Hermione" le dijo forzando una sonrisa, que la aludida intentó (sin mucho éxito) responder.

"Espera un minuto" le dijo "Solo dejo esto en mi habitación e iremos juntos a las rondas"

_Otra vez_, se maldijo interiormente por haber olvidado sus responsabilidades de prefecto. Contradictoriamente, se alegraba de poder hablar con ella a solas, sin interrupciones… Como aquella otra ocasión…

Mientras esperaba a la chica frente a la chimenea, recordó aquel singular encuentro que lo había llevado a tantas noches de desvelo, y la razón de su nerviosismo en aquello justo momento. Desde una perspectiva, aquella noche era bastante parecida a lo que ahora vivía. Era martes, tenían que hacer las rondas juntos, y estaba esperándola frente a la chimenea.

Se dirigieron al cuarto piso y, como todo parecía tan aburrido como de costumbre, comenzaron a hablar.

"_Oí un rumor en el baño_" dijo la chica una vez sentados. Ante un breve asentimiento y una ceja alzada de Ron, continuó "_Lavender está interesada en un chico de nuestro curso_", se le notaba nerviosa, mucho, cuidando sus palabras sílaba a sílaba. Si en el momento hubiera notado eso, probablemente todo hubiera sido diferente.

"_¿Ah, si?_" Le pareció extraño que Hermione quisiera hablar de chismes, pero sabía también que no tenía muchas amigas, tal vez solo quería cotillear sobre los temas de faldas, como cualquier chica, no le mataría seguirle el juego un rato.

"_Es Gryffindor" _ continuó como quien no quiere la cosa. Ahora Ron estaba interesado. Conocía a todos los chicos Gryffindor de su curso ¿Quién sería aquel que le interesaba a Lavender?

"¿_Es Seamus?" _ Preguntó "_Fueron juntos al Baile de Navidad, seguramente Lav pretenden que sean más que amigos…"_

"_¿Lav?" _preguntó ella con una ceja alzada y expresión incrédula, ante la cual el sólo se encogió de hombros. Siempre la había llamado así, le caía bien, hablaba bastante con ella ¿Por qué a Hermione le sorprendía que la llamara Lav?

"_No es él" _Contestó volviendo drásticamente al tema "_Me pidió que averiguara si el chico está interesado en alguien…"_

"_Si me dices quien es, puedo ayudarte" _ Le contestó sorprendido de que Lavender le hubiera pedido ayuda a Hermione, y no directamente a él. Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo se preguntaba cómo no había visto tantas señales, el nerviosismo, los muchos silencios incómodos, y ese atropellamiento de las palabras… Todo indicaba que había gato encerrado.

"_No puede decirlo. Lo prometí" _respondió desviando la mirada "_Dime quien le interesa a cada chico, así será algo general"_

"_Bueno…" _ comenzó Ron aturdido por el raro plan de su amiga ¿Qué tan difícil sería darle un nombre y punto? "_A Dean le interesa Ginny"_ No pudo evitar una mueca ante eso "_A Seamus le gusta una Hufflepuff de séptimo, la última que supe algo de él, así era. A Harry, Cho" _dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, y obviando el resto "_Neville, no dice mucho" _ Continuó hablando un poco sobre lo raro que era Neville, luego divagó las respuesta, siguió sobre lo poco que sabía sobre los de sexto.

"_¿Y tu?" _ Lo interrumpió abruptamente en medio de una frase. Le parecía demasiado obvio no haberse mencionado a sí mismo. ¿Sería él quien le gustaba a Lavender? Además, no le podía decir a su amiga que _ella _era justo que chica que le gustaba.

Su mente estaba hecha un enredo, trabajando a mil por hora par hallar sentido a las palabras que había estado procesando sin mucha atención.

"_¿Yo?" _preguntó para ganar tiempo y lograr decir algo coherente "_Hay una chica…" _comenzó "_Es de Gryffindor, nuestro curso…" _ Demasiada información, demasiada información… Se repetía. "_Solo para aclarar ¿No soy yo quien le gusta a Lavender, cierto?" _

"_No puedo decirlo" _repitió. Ahora Ron consideraba realmente la posibilidad de que él mismo fuera quien le gustara a Lavender, por eso Hermione estaba tan sospechosa, por eso no quería darle un nombre. El problema era que no podía decirle quien le gustaba… Si tan solo hubiera dicho un simple _nadie_… "_Pero ¿me dirás quien te gusta a ti?" _

"_No es nadie" _ dijo esperando que hubiera olvidado lo que había dicho hace apenas unos segundos "_Si no soy yo quien le gusta a Lavender, no importa ¿Cierto?" _

"_Me dio curiosidad" _ comenzó ella aun más nerviosa que antes. Genial, ambos eran un manojo de nervios que apenas se las estaba arreglando para hablar coherentemente.

"_Es… probablemente no quieras saberlo" _comenzó "_Ella, no es la más linda, pero si es muy inteligente, me gustaría hablarle alguna vez, es solo que…"_

"_¿Qué?" _ Preguntó acercándose ligeramente a él.

"_Es solo que no sé que haría estando frente a ella, no sabría que decir, no tendría idea que hacer" _ No tenía la menor idea de porqué le contaba todo a _ella, _justo en ese momento, como de repente Lavender y sus dramas adolescentes ya no importaban, ahora toda la atención se concentraba en él mismo, e indirectamente en _ella_.

"_Seguramente serás capaz de hacer algo que le haga darse cuenta del buen chico que eres" _dijo.

"_¿Eso crees?" _ Preguntó casi entusiasmado, mayormente confundido, e inconscientemente borrando esos cinco centímetros que separaban sus hombros.

"_Lo creo" _contestó "_Es una chica afortunada" _ continuó con un aire nostálgico, levantando la mirada y enfrentando dudosa a esos ojos azules.

Por un momento solo se dedico a observarla, directamente a los ojos, pero sin dejar pasar un detalle de su rostro, intentando descifrar sus palabras, aguantando la tentación de confesar que ella era _esa _chica. ¿Lo correspondería? ¿Se sorprendería? Solo había una forma de saberlo.

"_Yo soy el afortunado" _contestó sin desviar un solo segundo la mirada. El impulso que lo llevó a confesarle todo aquello, fue el mismo que lo hizo acercarse un poco más a su rostro, un poco más, y más. Al no ver ninguna reacción negativa por su parte, finalmente ignoró cualquiera de las dudas que lo embargada, y la besó.

Fue solo un roce, casi una caricia. No más de cinco segundos (que le parecieron eternos, y así mismo insuficientes), los necesarios para que ella se mostrara sorprendida, luego aliviada, y finalmente le devolviera el beso.

Y con todas esas emociones, le impresionó la manera en la que fue capaz de memorizar sus labios, delgados y suaves, delicados y decididos. Como cada vez que cambiaba de estado de ánimo, también cambiaba la presión que ejercía en sus labios. Primero suave, casi como un reflejo, volviéndose más tierna y luego emocionada, para regresar a esa extrema delicadeza que tenía al principio.

Todo en cinco segundos.

Los mismos que tardó buscando su mirada cuando se separaron. Aquella vista color miel que le había impulsado a tomar esa decisión que consideraba imprudente, pero de la que no se arrepentía.

"_Lo siento" _Había dicho con voz entrecortada antes de salir dando traspiés, y dejándolo en un estado de shock.

El recuerdo de esa consternación le mantuvo con la vista perdida unos minutos, para después, recordar lo que le había seguido. Toda la semana habían estado actuando raro, ambos. En un acuerdo tácito decidieron olvidarlo todo, pero no era fácil. Tanta confusión le había abrumado, y ahora se encontraba esperando a la misma chica, en la misma sala común que hace una semana. La diferencia era que ahora sabía lo que le esperaba, no sería impulsivo (o eso pretendía), iría directo al grano y aclararía todo.

"¿Ron?_" _escuchó como lo llamaba desde la escalera del dormitorio de las chicas "¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

Y antes de contestar una estupidez, dijo la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente.

"¿Por qué no lo estaría?" contestó intentando mantener su mirada fija, y aguantando las ganas de armarle un drama frente a todos.

Ella le dirigió una mirada inquisitoria, de esas que tanto le gustaban (y aterraban), antes de tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

"Llegaremos tarde a las rondas" Le dijo con una sonrisa intentándose escapar de sus labios, mientras fingía un porte serio y recriminatorio.

Mientras caminaban, no pudo evitar notar como daba brincos torpes en los escalones más grandes, o como apretaba ligeramente su mano cuando pasaban por una zona especialmente oscura e intimidante.

_Deja el lío para después _le dijo la voz interior que lo había estado estresando toda la semana _Dedícate a disfrutar la noche_.

Y, aunque le costó otras noches más de desvelo e incertidumbre, obedeció a la voz. ¿Por qué cambiar una bonita noche como esa, por una noche de gritos y probables llantos? ¿Le dolía no saber la razón por la que había contestado el beso? Algún día lo sabría, mientras tanto, se dedicaría a disfrutar la noche.


End file.
